All That's Said and Done
by Random Frequent Flier Dent
Summary: Mulder reflects on his relationship with Scully. Song!fic. MSR, to an extent. My very first fanfiction!


All That's Said and Done

**disclaimer: I don't own it. Surprise!**

**note: My very first fanfiction! I've been reading fanfic for as long as I could remember, and I've finally decided to try my hand at writing one. This is a song!fic, based on the song Two if Better than One by Boys Like Girls, from the POV of Mulder. R&R and make me happy. :)  
**

_I remember what you wore on the first day._

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey, you know, this could be something."_

You wore one of those formal business outfits, I remember clearly. Have I ever seen you wear a casual T-shirt and jeans? I don't think so. That wouldn't be you, the impeccable, professional Scully with the perfectly manicured nails and just the right amount of makeup—enough to look presentable, but never overdone.

"This could be something."

Admittedly, those weren't exactly the words I thought to myself when I first saw you. I was civil to you, of course, but to myself I wasn't sure this was going to work out. There you were, standing in my sloppy little office that looked like a typhoon had hit it, with that poster of 'I Want to Believe' hanging on the wall, looking as though you were dealing with a madman. There I was, raving about alien abductions, not doing much to dispel that first impression. It wasn't going to work, or so I thought.

But it did. And subconsciously perhaps, I knew that. This could be something.

'_Cause everything you do, and words you say._

_You know that it all takes my breath away, and now I'm left with nothing._

Always, _always_, you would have some incredible scientific theory to contradict my wild explanations of the paranormal. How do you remember all those facts? I'll never know. We're complete opposites, you and I. You, the scientist, always have some logical explanation up your sleeve. And then there's me, always thinking out of the box, always coming up with some wild idea.

And when you were taken, I was left with nothing.

I knew they were aliens, of course. That's always the first idea that pops into my mind. But it just didn't seem right without you to sigh and offer up one of your endless logical possibilities. There was your sister, Melissa, telling me that your spirit was still inside your body as we stood over your still form in the hospital, right after your abduction. I didn't want that. I wanted _you_, to come and tell me that it wasn't aliens, it wasn't supernatural, it was perfectly scientific.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you._

_Maybe two is better than one. _

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking two is better than one._

I've always been _one_. Ever since Samantha was taken away from me I've been _one_. Well, there were some relationships—Phoebe, from Oxford, and Diana Fowley, my previous partner. But they didn't work out. When you came along, it wasn't any different. I was still on my own. I—well, not liked it, but I handled it. But then it started to change. Somewhere along the line, we became _two_.

And very soon, I realised that two is better than one. And I did not want to be _one_ ever again.

_I remember every look upon your face._

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste._

_You make it hard for breathing._

The way you roll your eyes! I can picture it so clearly in my head. We're in my office in the basement. I show you a slide of some wonderful phenomenon and say, "Aliens!" and you lean against my chair, sigh, your blue eyes raised skyward, as though praying to God to give you the strength not to strangle me there and then. True, sometimes I'm a tiny bit miffed that you don't seem to appreciate the amazing cases that I dig up for us to solve, but an X-File wouldn't be an X-File without your skeptical expression, your oh-so-patient voice telling me that it was _probably _just some extremist cult, or a natural phenomena.

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay._

_I'm finally now believing. _

I've always been a believer. Always been open-minded to unlikely possibilities. How was it I've never been open to the possibility that our relationship might had progressed past friendship until now? Had the potential to be so much more?

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you._

_Maybe two is better than one._

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_I'm thinking two is better than one._

_I remember what you wore on the first day._

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey."_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you._

_Maybe two is better than one._

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking that I can't live without you. _

_Maybe two is better than one!_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life._

_Well, I've figured out with all that's said and done._

_Two is better than one._

_Two is better than one._


End file.
